Pálení za víčky
by Irime
Summary: Kluci nebrečí... ale všichni jsme jen lidi


_Nejsem si úplně jistá, co způsobilo, že mi tohle vylezlo z klávesnice, ale každopádně je to tu.8o) _

_O co tu jde? O to ukázat, že si myslím, že i kluci můžou brečet, ale to neznamená, že jsou to emočně nestabilní trosky, co řvou jak novorozeně jen proto, že jim někdo řekne, že zrovna nemá náladu si s nima hrát. je hrozné, že nikdo nedokže psát o postavách, které by nebyly vyhrocené( tj. buď zoufale přeslazené s výraznými tendencemi chovat se jako hormony zmítaná nastávající matka, nebo naopak citově se nijak neprojevující kus kamene, se kterým nic neudělá ani když neúmyslně citově zruinuje svou drahou polovičku...) To by myslím k vysvětlení mohlo stačit.8o) So, yeah, that's it. Uhm, enjoy?8o)

* * *

_"Prohrál jsi." Není to otázka; právě tahle strohá konstatování nejvíc bodají. Ten fakt, že se pokaždé najde někdo, kdo mi tu nezměněnou realitu vmete do tváře. Tak to je, ano, zase jsem prohrál. Já to vím! Proč mi to pokaždé každý připomíná? Copak si opravdu myslí, že jsem schopný to přehlídnout, když mi to neřeknou? Vážně si myslí, že bez toho bych o tom nevěděl?

Ne, ne tak to není. Ve skutečnosti má tohle vtírání soli do ran jen zaručit, že se tomu v budoucnu vyhnu... Jako by nestačilo, že se tím takhle budu mučit kdovíjak dlouho sám!

Proč si ty komentáře nemůžou odpustit! Copak neví, jak to bolí? Copak neví, že samotný pocit méněcennosti by byl často schopný člověka naprosto zničit? Musí mu ještě přidávat!

Nechci to poslouchat! Nechci! _Holé konstatování faktů_... Ale o to právě přece jde! Fakta... to je ono. Vím, že je to _pravda_... a to je právě to, co mě tak ničí! Tolik to bolí...

"Omlouvám se," nabídnu tiše a podvědomě sklopím zrak. Nedokážu se mu dívat do očí; nedokážu se _nikomu_ dívat do očí. Stydím se za sebe a svou neschopnost; a nedokážu zvednout zrak k ostatním a vidět ještě v jejich tvářích, co slyším ve vlastní hlavě. _Prohrál jsi... znovu jsi prohrál... neschopný... nezvládáš... bezcenný... za nic nestojíš..._

Beze slova zamířím k lavičce... stále nezvedám zrak; a když se svezu na studené sedátko, zavřu oči úplně. Pokus zablokovat okolní svět? Přesně tak.

Nadšeným rykem tribun s obtížemi proniká hlas komentátora, ohlašující následující zápas... Měl bych vnímat... Měl bych...

Nedokážu...

Je čas. Pálení za očními víčky odešlo, je čas vrátit se do reality a pokračovat dál.

Zápas skončil? Co... Tak dlouho mi trvalo uklidnit se? Je to možné?... Aha, ne, byl to Kaiův zápas. Vyhrál... samozřejmě... Vždycky to zvládne, je vážně dobrý.

Navzdory všem svým chmurným myšlenkám se usmívám. Nemůžu si pomoct, nedokážu nebýt rád, že to aspoň někdo zvládl, že díky Kaiovi ještě nejsme ze hry. Že dokázal napravit, co já jsem tak zpackal...

Z koupelny zaznívaly útržky nejrůznějších písniček, jejichž falešnost však naštěstí byla zamlžena a zjemněna sykotem sprchy. Nevelkým obývacím pokojem se nesly škádlivé komentáře o "kvalitě zpěvu" promísené tu a tam s pobrumláváním o "Tysonově nepřiměřeném časovém rozpětí sprchování, které je naprosto neadekvátní, jelikož mnohonásobně přesahuje výzkumem prověřené statistiky o průměrné délce sprchování nutné k celkové očistě těla". Uprostřed toho všeho seděl tiše Rei, na tvrdé podlaze, zády k rokujícímu osazenstvu, pohroužen v temnotě své momentálně nepřítomné mysli; pomalu a pečlivě si pročesával dlouhé prameny vlasů, zatímco čekal, až mu Tyson konečně uvolní koupelnu, aby se taky mohl na chvíli ukrýt před světem. Pročesat konečky, protáhnout hřeben polovinou délky vlasů, zbavit se zacuchání u kořínků, pročísnout po celé délce. Pročesat konečky, polovina délky vlasů, kořínky, celá délka. Konečky, polovina délky, kořínky, celá délka... Metodické zbavování se zcuchaných míst a malých uzlíků v havraní záplavě mu dávalo možnost úplně vypnout a nemyslet na dění kolem sebe, na to co se stane nebo stalo během dne... _Na nic nemyslet... prázdno... žádné problémy..._

Konečně sykot sprchy utichl a po několika minutách cvakl zámek a ze dveří v záplavě páry vykročil Tyson s obrovským spokojeným úsměvem na rtech.

"Daaaaalšííí!" zvolal rozjařeně a zamířil do pokoje převléknout se.

Rei se probral se svého tichého prázdného království, zvedl se ze země a s kartáčem pořád v ruce rychle zamířil odkud Tyson právě vyšel. Naposled na všechny v místnosti vrhl přátelský úsměv a s veselým "Jsem rychlejší! Ještě si budete muset počkat!" za sebou přibouchl dveře.

Shodil ze sebe šaty a ještě než pustil sprchu, dokončil před zrcadlem údržbu své dlouhé hřívy. Jak tam tak stál, díval se na svůj vlastní odraz a s láskou pročesával poslední zacuchané prameny, zaslechl z vedlejší místnosti útržky hovoru tlumené dveřmi. Jak se dalo očekávat, řeč se vedla o dnešním kole zápasů a nikdo ani neočekával, že by se Tyson snad vzdal svého rutinního chvástání o své neporazitelnosti a nekonečném talentu.

Ruka s hřeben zvolnila a nakonec se docela zastavila. Jantarové hlubiny očí potáhla mlhovina smutku a vyčítavého zamyšlení, zatímco mysl bez zeptání začala přehrávat události onoho dne.

Rei se ztěžka opřel o umyvadlo, hlavu plnou hloupých výčitek a bezvýznamných "co by kdyby".

"Škoda že Rei prohrál. Ale to je jedno, to se může stát každému..." dolehlo k jeho sluchu zpoza dveří. Rei se přidušeně zasmál. Bylo hezké vědět, že mu to jeho přátelé už nijak nedávají za vinu, ale copak mu to nějak pomůže, když mu nedá pokoj jeho vlastní svědomí?

Skrz zrcadlo se sám sobě podíval do očí a znovu pocítil ono nepříjemné a tolik známé pálení. Jenže tentokrát se mu nebránil. Hmátl po kohoutku a pustil sprchu; naplno, tak aby vedle nebylo možné zaslechnout žádný jiný zvuk než šum vody.

Avšak místo aby vstoupil pod proud syčící vody, tiše se svezl na podlahu tam kde stál a jen beze slova zíral do prázdna, zatímco se mu zrak rozostřoval přicházející horkou vlhkostí.

Zhluboka se nadechl a při tom nádechu jeho tělem projel třas. Nijak se jej nepokoušel potlačit; věděl dobře, že když nic jiného, alespoň se mu po tomhle uleví a on zas bude moct pokračovat dál a chovat se jako obvykle.

Dech se mu v hrdle zadrhl a z koutku oka vyklouzla první horká slza. Pomyslná přehrada byla prolomena a proud smutku, vzteku a sebepohrdání se vyvalil kupředu, aniž by se dal nějak zastavit. Další a další slzy kanuly zpod víček, třpytily se na řasách jako smuteční perly a kreslily na zlatavých lících slané cestičky. Osamělé slzy se spojovaly v úzké stružky, stružky v říčky... Brzy se mu po tvářích řinuly hořké vodopády a ramena se mu třásla nepotlačovanými vzlyky.

Zabořil obličej do dlaní a poddal se návalu pláče. Očistí... zbaví výčitek... zklidní mysl...

_Nezbaví neschonosti..._

Rozvzlykal se ještě víc.

Pomalu, jedna po druhé, se mu v mysli vynořovaly myšlenky, které ho tolik trápily; a pomalu, jedna po druhé, byly strhávány slaným proudem a odplavovány do nicoty...

Až žádná nezbyla, mysl se uklidnila, bolest se dala na ústup...

Proudy slz zvolnily, až vyschly docela.

Rei naposledy popotáhl, roztřeseně se nadechl, otřel si vlhkost z lící. Odhrnul z čela pláčem zmáčené pramínky vlasů a opatrně se vyškrábal na nohy. Když v zrcadle zachytil svůj odraz, nedokázal se neusmát. Obvykle zářivé jantarově zlaté oči byly teď skelně lesklé, výrazně zarudlé a nehezky napuchlé; neustále popotahoval a na špičce nosu se mu zachytila poslední neutřená slza, která se užuž pokoušela spadnout... Úsměv se rozšířil a o chvíli později se Rei neudržel a rozesmál se.

Ty tam byly temné myšlenky a špatná nálada; na jejich místo přišla úleva, vyrovnanost a klid.

Když později vystoupil zpod sprchy, čistý na těle i na duši, a s ručníkem kolem pasu a druhým si vysoušejíc vlasy vystoupil z koupelny a spokojeně prohlásil "To jsem vážně potřeboval", nikoho ani nenapadlo, že by mohl myslet něco jiného než očistu unaveného těla.

Občas i kluci potřebují plakat...

* * *

_The end_  



End file.
